His First Christmas Tree
by Coxian324
Summary: JD buys Dr. Cox his first Christmas tree. Slash.


His First Christmas Tree

I do not own Scrubs.

Summary: JD buys Perry his first Christmas tree. They've been living and dating for a year now. Slash.

JD and Perry are at their apartment. JD is decorating the apartment while Perry is sitting on the couch, drinking, watching JD.

"Newbie, I usually don't decorate for Christmas. I hate Christmas." Perry said

"That was until you started dating me. I'm going to show you how good Christmas can be." JD said sitting next to him on the couch

He put a mistletoe over his head, and kissed him. Perry kissed back, laying him down on the couch. Thirty minutes later JD got up when he heard the phone ringing.

"Where are you guys? We're here, waiting for you." Carla yelled on the other end of the phone

"We got a little sidetracked. We'll be right there." JD said quickly

"Oh Bambi, can't you keep your hands off of him for ten minutes?" Carla laughed

"You've seen him. See you in ten minutes." JD laughed hanging the phone up

"Who was that?" Perry called from the bedroom

"Carla, it's time to go get the tree, let's go." JD said walking into the bedroom and gathering his clothes

Fifteen minutes later they arrived at the tree place. Spotting Carla JD waved.

"About time you guys got here. Celebrating Christmas early? Carla smirked

"Ha, that wasn't half of what he's getting for Christmas." JD joked

"Dude!" Turk whined

"Sorry." JD pouted

"Okay girls, let's get this over with." Perry said walking away

"In a hurry to bet back home?" Carla called after him

"Baby, why do you hurt me so?" Turk asked

"Sorry." Carla said following JD and Perry

After searching for an hour JD finally found 'the perfect' tree. They took it back to the apartment and put it up. JD spent the next hour decorating it. Perry was sitting on the couch watching Scrooge.

"Hey Scrooge, the trees done." JD laughed

"Did you come up with that all by yourself or did your little girlfriend teach you that one?" Perry ranted getting up

"Just shut up and get over here." JD laughed

JD plugged in the tree and it lit up.

"Isn't it beautiful?" JD whispered

"It is." Perry said facing him and leaning in and kissing him

Christmas Eve

Perry came in after a long night. He had worked a double shift, and they were both filled with patients, and whiny, incapable interns. He walked in and all the lights were out except the tree.

"Newbie!" Perry called out taking his jacket off and throwing it on the couch

"I'm in here!" JD called out from the bedroom

Perry walked towards the nosy and found himself in their room. JD was laying on the bed wearing nothing but silk boxers and a Christmas hat.

"What are you doing?" Perry asked

"Come here." JD said wagging his finger at him

"What's going on?" Perry asked standing in front of him

"I got you a present." JD whispered kissing him softly

"Oh yeah." Perry moaned

"Yeah." JD whispered putting something in his hand

"What's this?" Perry asked holding his closed hand up

"Open your hand." JD answered

Perry opened it and found a key.

"What's this?" Perry asked

"They belong to these." JD answered grabbing a pair of handcuffs from behind the pillows

"Newbie." Perry whispered

"Merry Christmas." JD whispered kissing him again

"Now before we get all carried away, here's your present." Perry said handing him a package

JD gasped and opened it. There was a Christmas hat in it.

"I don't get it." JD laughed

Perry was about to reply when there was a knock on the door.

"Hey, let us in!" Carla called

"I'll be back." Perry said strolling out of the room

He opened the door to find Carla standing there.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Perry asked

"We wanted to bring in Christmas with you." Carla said

"Alright come in, I'll go get Newbie." Perry said as Turk, Carla, Elliot and Keith walked in

Just then they hear an "Oh my god!" come from the room

Perry laughed. JD came running out of the room with it in his hands.

"Newbie, get back in the room!" Perry yelled as JD came into view

JD came into the living room noticed everybody there, hid it behind his back, and retreated from the room.

"What's going on?" Elliot asked

"I'll be right back." Perry answered heading to the bedroom

He walked in and JD was putting on clothes.

"I see you found what was in the hat." Perry smiled

"Are you for real?" JD asked grabbing it from the bed

"Yes. John Dorian, will you marry me?" Perry asked getting down on one knee

"Yes." JD whispered

Perry laughed, getting up and kissing him.

"Are you guys coming out anytime soon!" Carla called

"In a minute woman!" JD yelled

"Don't get snappy with me Bambi!" Carla yelled

"Sorry." JD called back

"I love you." Perry whispered

"I love you too. Even though now my present seems less, appealing." JD said weakly

"Oh no, it's even more appealing. Don't worry, you did great." Perry said kissing him softly

"Guys, what's going on? Carla brought some of her homemade eggnog. You have to try it, it's great. What is that stuff on the bed?" Turk asked coming to the bedroom door

JD made a quick dash and hid the handcuffs, and his boxers under the bed.

"You don't want to know Gandhi." Perry answered

"Wait, vanilla bear, is that what I think it is on your finger?" Turk asked garbing his hand

Just then everybody came to the door.

"What's going on? Why are you all hanging out back here?" Elliot whined

Carla glanced down at what Turk was staring at and gasped.

"Oh my! Congratulations!" Carla yelled hugging Perry

Elliot saw too and gasped.

"Congratulations!" she yelled hugging JD

A few minutes later Elliot, Keith, Turk, and Carla went back to the living room. Perry grabbed JD as he was leaving the room, and gathered him to him.

"We'll use your Christmas present tomorrow." Perry whispered kissing him before letting him go and walking out of the room

They stayed up the rest of the night and brought in Christmas with each other. The others left the next day around noon. Perry and JD made use out of JD's present. The others returned around five, and they all had dinner. Then they sat down and watched Christmas movies for the rest of the night, falling asleep.


End file.
